onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu
Name Daibutsu and Buddha are not same, I think. Daibutsu is statue of Buddha. --Klobis 10:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :That would be correct, Yatanogarasu rushed a bit to create the name. MasterDeva 19:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, you people also also just put up the name of something you read on Binktopia scanlations, before other scanlations come out with more accurate translations. Just move it to "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu" then. Yatanogarasu 05:31, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I can only speak for my self and with 100% certainty I've never done that. I always wait for Carlos (cnet128) translations if I have to write something and I also check Stephen's for the old volume's and stuff. Mangastream/Binktopia is a speed scanlation group and as such their chapter translations will always have more mistakes since it's speed>quality in terms of proper script translation. :::Note: Binktopia's scanlations usually were better than many other speedscan groups on the scene but after their their merger with Mangastream resulted in dropping the translations done by cnet they are not doing so good anymore... MasterDeva 11:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Not really. They were always bad for putting a watermark on the actual manga artwork. SeaTerror 20:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) SBS Volume 60 Shouldn't you guys have just waited until a translation of SBS Volume 60 was put on the site before you made this page? And don't tell me to go find it myself, because the job of editors here is to put up credible information with reliable sources as well. I don't think this page should have even been made without that source to back it up. I've been surfing Arlong Park all day before and after class and I haven't found this translation of it yet. Subrosian 01:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually there's been confirmation and proper translations done at Arlong Park, you just didn't search good enough. By the time you wrote this message it was out! MasterDeva 11:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it still isn't my job to confirm your sources for you. I'm not a veteran editor here so I shouldn't have to search anymore than to pique my own curiosity. I found nothing, so until I see some hard evidence this article is unnecessary to me. I believe it was you who said my "edits are in good faith." Subrosian 17:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :You've made a mistake there though Subrosian. Part of people's work in this IS finding references to add to the articles, myself included, that's no brainer. How many articles you think there were that had no sources and editors added them or hom many articles there that still have none? Too many! Like Wikipedians say "editing an encyclopedia isn't only spelling correction". As I've said before your edits are in good faith but you must also understand how this wiki works (and generally the majority of them); finding sources and adding text isn't a privilege of some "elit" of editors sort of speak. The One Piece Wikia grew to become what it is because people cared enough to contribute and improve it! MasterDeva 21:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :No matter how one may try, not all sources will be available to everyone everywhere. People have confirmed this translation, and not everyone, myself included, will ever see it. Regardless, enough independent confirmation exists for the go-ahead. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 20:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruit powers Has it ever been said in the SBS Volume 60 that Sengoku's shock waves were one of the Devil Fruit's powers ? If not, it is speculation since Busoshoku Haki is also a possibility. LordRayleigh 17:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Rayleigh, give up on the Haki theory, its pure speculation. 20:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Busoshoku Haki creates an invisible armor around the user that can be implanted into objects, those shockwaves were clearly visible and no weapon was used to create them. DancePowderer 20:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :As DancePowderer said Haki is invisible and by the looks of it the shock waves are similar to Kuma's abilities than Haki! I remember someone saying that Whitebeard's quake bubble is Haki too and we later got clear confirmation that it wasn't the case despite him insisting the opposite. MasterDeva 20:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Now if the shock wave was imbued with Busoshouku Haki, then it's a possibility, but using Busoshouku Haki as an actual shock wave is not heard of. Yatanogarasu 02:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) First of all, just because it hasn't been heard of doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Second, the part about the blasts being from his fruit are speculation too. Third, didn't Rayleigh's haki "appear" when he blocked the elephant from stomping him? Pacifista15 04:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No, those were effect lines. Haki has never taken a visible form. The blasts might be a reference to buddhist mythology. There was one part of the story, where right before siddharta reached enlightenment, he made the earth shake simply by touching it. The part where it shows that energy around Rayleigh's hand was used as a visual aid in explaining haki so it can't be taken literally. Aside from that, any lines that may look like they could be haki were used to illustrate the visual effect of an impact and/or the sound it made.DancePowderer 04:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ability Question Does this Devil Fruit also change his skin to metal/stone or is it just a color change? UsoppSpell 14:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that case was ever confirmed; don't dig too deeply into it. JapaneseOPfan 14:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) OK i was just wondering about it since i haven't read the SBS and wasn't sure if something like that was stated. UsoppSpell 21:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well then why don't you take a look at it? SBS Volume 60 JapaneseOPfan 23:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Zoan Zoan? Since when was Buddha an animal? Its obviously a paramecia. SeaTerror 00:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The Hito Hito no Mi is a Zoan fruit, thus the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Daibutsu is too.Pandawarrior 00:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That means nothing. There is no evidence it is a Zoan. It is 100% obviously a paramecia. SeaTerror 00:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is it "obviously" a Zoan? A Buddha is a mythical being, the "parent" devil fruit if you will, is also a zoan, all signs point to it being a Zoan. By your logiv Marco's DF isn't a Zoan either because Phoenixes arent real. Pandawarrior 00:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oda has already chosen not to seperate humans from animals via Chopper's fruit, this fruit is an extension of that fruit, a different model but a mythical one. :Also, you cannot change what is set in stone, its a Zoan and thats pretty much unquestionable. If we label it "paramecia" we go against Oda and become incorrect. One-Winged Hawk 00:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Prove it is a Zoan. There is no evidence it is a Zoan. In fact the Devil Fruit was never named anyway. SeaTerror 02:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) D: Oda sensei--, what is Fleet Admiral Sengoku's ability? I'm real curious. P.N. SOD O: Yeah yeah, if ya ask me normally, I'd easily answer. That is. It actually appeared immensly easily, but it's the same as Marco's. Mythical Zoan-type, Hito Hito no Mi, Model "Daibutsu". I don't know about Buddha being human or mythical beast, but it's a species classification. Forgive me. SBS 60 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_60 02:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, on a serious note: someone could make up any SBS and I would believe it. Where does this SBS usually appear? There must be a source or so? 02:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I thought they got them all from Arlong Park. Which would make it reliable. Though that's a good point. It would be like that fake Year of Sasuke interview with Kishimoto that people STILL believe in from like 3 years ago. SeaTerror 03:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh... all SBSs from volume 57~current come straight from the actual raw volume at my home. And I checked out most of the other SBSs and they seem fine so... they are accurate, unless I missed something or someone vandalizes something out of the blue. Wether or not you consider me a reliable sorce is completely up to you, though. 03:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *P.S., I am not critisizing or anything, but from time to time I see strange translations for manga scans, anime subbs, or forums like AP forums.. and they are really incorrect and so.. maybe you shouldn't trust those things 100%... Just saying. Again, you don't have to belive me. 03:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi Since this is a variation of the Hito Hito no Mi, shouldn't there be a link to that article and vice versa? 09:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) There should, and there is now. Beard Anybody notice that after Sengoku transforms, his beard vanishes. Nōtōkami (talk) 08:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC)